Lisa Yadomaru
Summary Lisa Yadōmaru (矢胴丸 リサ, Yadōmaru Risa) is a Visored and the former lieutenant of the 8th Division under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-C Name: Lisa Yadomaru Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely over a hundred years Classification: Vizard, Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Hakuda Expert, Expert Swordsman, Enhanced Strength, and Enhanced Speed Attack Potency: Town Level+ '(Held her own against the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel) 'Range: 'Extended human melee range when fighting with his sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and cero 'Speed: High Hypersonic ' (Could keep up with Tier Harribel) 'Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class '''TJ' 'Durability: Town Level+''' (Withstood attacks from Ichigo Kurosaki, and the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel) Stamina: High Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakuto Intelligence: Combat Smart Weakness: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Expert Swordsman: She appears to be ambidextrous, initially wielding her Zanpakutō with her left hand and then switching to her right during her fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. She also is shown using a style that employs a lot of agility, by frequently jumping, somersaulting, and flipping.48 Her skill in swordsmanship allowed her to take on a Hollowfied captain-level combatant, and later 3rd Espada Tier Harribel, with only her sealed Zanpakutō. Senmaioroshi (千枚卸, Thousand-Page Wholesale): A technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. Hakuda Expert: She is quite agile and flexible in combat and was willing to fight Ichigo as a Hollow with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship, which suggests she has good hand-to-hand combat skills. Panty-Flash Tornado (パンチラトルネード, Panchira Torunēdo)52: A technique where Lisa does an upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, which has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near her. Shunpo Expert: Lisa is fast enough to have arrived at the site of the investigation when leaders of the 9th Division went missing around the same time as the captains that were sent to investigate. Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her swordsmanship skills High Spiritual Power: Lisa possesses lieutenant-class Reiryoku. Being a Visored, Lisa possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakuto: Haguro Tonbo (鉄漿蜻蛉, Iron Drink Dragonfly): Lisa's Zanpakutō is considerably longer than most; resembling a nōdachi with a dark blue hilt wrapping and a square tsuba with two rectangular attachments on two ends. Shikai: Its Shikai command is Smash (潰せ, tsubuse). Lisa first slams the hilt of her Zanpakutō into the mouth of its scabbard before twirling it over her head with both of her hands. As she then twirls it around her body, the Shikai command prompts it to quickly lengthen into an exceptionally long pole arm outfitted with a blade reminiscent of that of a Monk's spade on one end, and a heavy ball on its other end. This allows the bladed end to be used much like an axe, and the weighted end to be used as a smashing implement. Shikai Special Ability: Unknown Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication: Hollow Mask: Her Hollow mask is lozenge-shaped with a cross-shaped opening, instead of a mouth and eye slits. However, the horizontal opening allows her to see in front of her. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Lisa's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. Enhanced Strength: While wearing her Hollow mask, Lisa has shown that she can cut through a Menos Grande using her sword with only one hand. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Swordsmen Category:Hybrids Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Flight